


等海平面上升

by CharlesT



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, or Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesT/pseuds/CharlesT
Summary: 若他平安归来，他想告诉他，他无须漂泊风中，因为他早已拥有苍穹。
Relationships: Vito Corleone/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 8





	等海平面上升

  
1959年的冬天，似乎格外漫长。  
太浩湖的湖水已完全结成了冰，放眼望去，是无人驻足的荒芜平原，唯有靠近堤岸的部分有些起伏，在四周层层山峦包围下显得那么微不足道，又格格不入，就象一块无法愈合的苍痂。  
Michael Corleone独自走过积雪的花园与秋千，来到庭院一角的船屋中。壁炉的火焰兀自燃烧着，木柴发出的干枯声是这间屋子唯一的声响。  
_在父亲内心深处，他在想什么？  
_当时的他是有些惶惶了。从古巴，到拉斯维加斯，再到这座空旷静谧的院子里，远方大陆众人疯狂的叫喊与被背叛的锥心之痛还萦绕不散，他相信自己每一步都作出了最优的选择，却无法预见如今境遇的万分之一。  
_……可除了为家人坚强之外，他会不会……失去它？  
_他把自己扔到沙发上，回想着自己刚才那句得不到回答的提问，在一句时代变了的叹息中不了了之。  
_为什么不直接问我呢_ ？耳边传来熟悉的嗓音，Michael抬起头，对上一道温暖的目光。  
Vito在微微笑着，一如儿时记忆中青年的模样，他站在壁炉旁，暖流就从那里辐射到身上。  
_可你不过是我的想象罢了。_ Michael轻叹道，却没有意识到自己紧锁的眉头仍随之舒展了。  
_是的。  
我知道答案吗？  
你知道自己内心深处在想什么吗？  
大部分情况下，是的。_Michael低着头，不知道自己为什么在空无别人的房间里仍不由自主地想要躲避视线。 _并不总是，就像现在。_  
_你认为我了解你吗？  
是的。  
我也这么认为。_Vito说。不知何时他已经蹲在了他面前，年轻的父亲抬着头看他，就像在看向一个顶天立地的男子汉。 _我说过的，Michael，我知道你了解我。_  
_你的确说过。_ 在他掌权后的很长一段时间，Michael都要花上整个下午去接收和梳理父亲交接给他的那些错综复杂的利益关系。而午后的时光也不总是紧凑的，他会挽着他的手，陪他在日光温暖的躺椅上等待夕阳。Vito会讲一些古老的往事，远在他出生之前，无人知晓，将来也不会再有另一个人知道。  
_你认为我了解你更甚于你自己。_ Vito说。 _也许反之亦然。_  
  
  
  
他记起那日在父亲的生宴上，家人们都跑去门口迎接Vito的归来，而他独坐餐桌旁，听见父亲步履沉着地向他走来。  
踏足于长滩的步伐取代了如今他心脏的跳动，稳健，规律，在胸腔与他流经全身的血液共鸣着。是他与他相似的血。想到这里，他感到身体都似乎有了暖意，于是他便离开此刻此时，去与过去更贴近。  
  
  
  
  
  


***

“你宁愿拿自己的生命冒险，也要离开家人吗？”  
“我愿为国效死。”  
少年总是想要屠龙的，安于平稳的生活总不比负隅顽抗来得波澜壮阔。去远方吧，人们说，若是去而不返，就让流浪的诗人告诉我们那些关于荣耀的篇章。  
Vito Corleone不想承认，他知道他们迟早会走到这步。那些想法就像一根隐秘的针刺，足够小也足够尖锐。他让暗涌庞杂的思潮淹没自己，若是痛苦无法避免，他宁愿等到不得不承受的时候。  
而现在，心系远方的少年并非在征求他的应许——他总会答应的，不是吗？若是他再自私一点，他想问一句，那你可否愿意为我择生。  
他没有开口。  
在Michael身上，多扭转乾坤的能力也敌不过宿命。他以为熬过了生死未卜的折磨，回到家里的Michael便得永世处于他的庇护之下，可行于江湖又如何保证不陷囹圄。他不怕身中多少枪伤，只求他仍能张开翅膀，为家人保驾护航。  
他躺在病床上，无需多言，Michael便以亲吻作答。  
欣慰与深沉的悲戚涌来，那条漆黑缄默的路再次从阴影中现形，鬼魅般地笼罩在他最爱的小儿子身上。那里没有盛满鲜花的羊角与金牛犊，而是每走一步，被沉默吞至更深的具具白骨。  
他亲自走过，也曾发誓不让他再走过，而如今只手遮天的父亲也只能卑微地乞求上苍，点燃他的生命，因这条路实在太过孤独，他愿照亮他，哪怕只有一程。

“我曾没有选择。”沉默良久，Vito才缓缓开口，嗓音喑哑凋零，“而我做的一切都是为了你——你们，能够选择自己的路。”  
“即便选择去死？”  
“即便……”Vito又那样看着他了，既不谴责，也非赞许，纵然一代教父再冷静克制，多少无法拾掇的情感也只得模糊在不忍言说的字句里。  
他承受不住这样的目光。他宁愿被风暴雷击，被海潮翻涌，也好过手握利刃，亲手划破那人重重坚甲包裹的柔软核心。  
他低头，看着自己颤抖的双手，他本有顶撞南墙的决意，也不禁迷失在对方坦然相迎的城池里。  
这把刀刃在他的手上变得锋芒毕现，重若铅石——那是他给予的，他为什么要给呢？  
他感到自己多年来为挣脱家族桎梏的抗争都成了一片雪，融化在那人如春的眼眸中。  
“活下来。”Vito最终说道，“这是我唯一的请求。”

***

他那时还太天真，以为离开家就能在自己的一方天地自由翱翔，可孤鹰总归是要歇脚的，不用等到遍体鳞伤，无需任何借口缘由，只要他愿意，便可在他的目光中停息。  
他知道自己远非羽翼未丰，而每一次Vito带有肯定与骄傲的眼神投来，他总能在其中发现一道深切的关怀，始终不渝，仿佛刻入骨髓，在那里，他总还是一只雏鸟。  
太平洋浩如烟渺，在昼夜行军的规律中，Michael有时候会看书，那都是他匆忙上路前塞进行李的。借由船体走廊常亮的光，他打开那本熟读于心的《埃涅阿斯纪》，再次回到了彼岸的西西里。 _那里的港面宽阔平静，是风刮不到的去处_ 1。  
如果望眼欲穿的思念能够翻越河川山峦，天各一方的离别便不会显得如此漫长。他阅尽家书，在日出猩红的潮水中，眺望海岸的方向，他只是沉默地眺望，不着一言，不求回响。  
在离家的这几年中，战地的通讯常是延迟或中断的。有几个月，他无法知晓来自本土除了军令以外的任何消息，这倒给了他时间让脑海中喧嚣的思绪停顿下来，放在杳无人迹的丛林空地中远远观察。他发现自己仍受神眷顾，不是由于他还活着——多少战友成了行尸走肉，在经年累月的炮击轰鸣中衰弱发疯，而是他还拥有回家的念想，身心皆然。  
当他独自想象的时候，他会想象Vito。愧疚总是在夜间造访，入睡时分，心潮随着海浪浮浮沉沉，纽约已是深夜，当他沉睡之际，那人便等到了阳光。他希望Vito一夜无梦，至少不会望见海洋尽头扬起的黑帆2。  
他又想起临别那晚父亲的目光了。Vito放手让他选择自己的路，不是因为相信他的选择，比相信自己更甚，而是比爱自己更甚。  
若他平安归来，他想告诉Vito，他无须漂泊风中，因为他早已拥有苍穹。

***

父母是挡在自我与死亡之间的一道屏障。  
Vito细微地呼吸着，消毒水与洗涤剂的味道从他静静起伏的胸膛蔓延到整间病房，剥离了书房松香与白兰地的味道，Michael发现自己有些无所适从，父亲显得如此遥远而陌生，陌生是因为没有回应，这是他记事以来第一次。  
于是他伸出手。  
曾几何时，Vito总是牵着他的。在苍茫的地中海将他送到日夜颠倒、孤身一人的西西里的后来，他时常回想起的也还是小意大利街区的模样。曼哈顿大桥下徐徐上升的白烟与拥挤嘈杂的人群就这样映入眼帘，在晴朗的日子里，父亲就是这样牵着他穿过人潮，穿过蒸汽，穿过一幢幢对那时的他来说高耸入云的砖房。他记得抬头望去，满目皆是沉默的石壁与陌生的背影，但他从未担心，Vito的手干燥而温暖，从紧贴的掌心传来和他律动一致的脉搏，在喧哗的人声中格外清晰。  
那是伞与锚。  
他拉起他的手，与印象中的触感已不尽相同。深厚的海水也抵不过被岁月洪流席卷而空，平滑细致的皮肤起了皱，细小的水流都从指缝沟壑中淌走。  
他没有想过Vito也会老去。  
即便在枪林弹雨的战场，他也未曾将身边如注的尸体与人终归亡联系在一起——他无谓赴死，只是无法想象Vito并非恒永。那人岂似芸芸众生？  
而随着他靠近愈显刺目的白发，昭然若揭出潜藏已久的倒计时，他曾将这亘古不变的钟表声当作生活的一部分，就像其他部分一样，习惯等同于疏视，直到意外来临，法则从尘封的土壤翻起，漠然残酷，至死方休。  
他想起了停顿在《埃涅阿斯纪》的那一段旅程，每每读到西西里的终途，他便阖上书页，把自己遮蔽在无光的黑夜里，试图在梦中回到一切选择的分岔点，逆流而行。  
_在那里我没有快乐；因为历经海上风暴的千辛万苦后，我丧失了我的父亲，我一切苦难中的安慰。  
这份打击是我最后的忧伤。因为我已到了航程的终点_3。  
唯有这一次，倔强的少年选择低下头，握住父亲的双手指心为誓，再薄凉的命运也不禁稍显仁慈起来，水流暂缓了步伐，执着地想要感受新生的朝阳——或是月亮。哪怕是月亮，那道清辉的微光也足以让归途的灵魂看清脚下。  
夙愿难了的叹息，极盛而夭的哭喊，万家灯火之际，唯这间狭小封闭的病房是一成不变的舞台，早已充斥着无数陌生的情绪残影。在层层帷幕拉起之前，生离死别只是常态化的一出悲剧，周而复始。唯有挚爱是特别的，人们拥有旁观者的理智，而一厢情愿的坚信自我心中的某种存在，超越尘间万物，不随世事变迁。对于Michael而言，世间所求，都已在指尖。  
“活下来。”Michael说，在那双宽厚斑驳的手背印上一吻。

Vito在高烧的昏迷中回到了1928年的夏天，院子里的蝉鸣即便到了夜晚依旧络绎不绝，Michael的房间在二楼，从窗户可以望得到遥远的星星。当天空由矢车菊色变为钴蓝的时候，他便推开他的房门，靠在床前给他读那些古罗马时期的将领故事，在他和缓低沉的嗓音中等待夜幕降临。八岁的男孩总是听得太入迷，大大的眼睛眨巴着，好像窗外的繁星都映入了那双眼睛。  
他多次想寻问对方是否还记得那些夏日的夜晚，他缠着他用意大利语念着那些英雄事迹，稚嫩的嗓音就学着那些陌生的家乡语调， _pa-pà_ ，他唤他。  
他也很喜欢他叫他的名字，用意语的发音，以一个近似微笑的唇形开启，由舌尖轻点休止，每次发音都像一段绵长的呓语。  
_Michele，Mi-che-le.  
_他呼吸，品尝，让他的名字在血液中流淌，又久久停留在心脏。  
男孩听到呼唤，便咯咯地笑起来，好像他回到了千年前的伦巴第平原上，身披猩红战袍，指挥翻越阿尔卑斯山脉的巨象与骑兵，远征罗马，意气风发。  
那张韶华未至的脸庞还肆意展露着懵懂的爱意与动心，给出沉不住气的许诺，尽管此时在他眼里只是孩子气的妄言。不知天高地厚的男孩，也信誓旦旦地说要保护他一生一世。他笑了，刮刮男孩的鼻尖，说知道了，大将军。  
在男孩成长的这段既不漫长，也不短暂的时光里，他总是很感激于自己有幸寸步不离。而少年似乎是一夜之间长大的。他接触到熟悉的体温，带有暖意的溪流从谁的唇间落入掌心，Vito睁开眼，对上一道黑曜石般坚韧的眼睛。  
“余生，由我带领。”他爱的少年说。

***

年轻的教父站在窗前，背对着窗缝中洒落的阳光，因为Vito在别处，于是他便看向别处。  
屠龙的热血在黑暗中沉寂，从隐晦幽冥里长出玄黑的花，它的花期只有一瞬，而死亡被研磨成永恒。  
如果有人窥见过这番诡谲而旖旎的画面，他会成为一位诗人，以环莽万物皆作为爱与悲伤的隐喻，在传吟中流下眼泪，交换陌客的一声叹息。

“你看上去忧思重重，”Michael说，在稀薄的空气中扯了扯自己领带，“是我说错了什么？”  
Vito摇摇头，“你安排得滴水不漏，没人比你做得更好了。”  
“可是你很忧虑，这不符合你的设想。”  
“我有过些许许多多设想——关于你，尤其是关于你的，Mikey。”Vito说，嗓音不免透出一丝苦涩。“但不是这样，从来不是这样。”  
末了，Vito轻轻开口。“我总是在想，你是否会怪罪于我？”话语是那样突兀又小心翼翼。  
“为了你所选择的事业？还是为了我所不能选择的出生？”  
“为了你所不能选择的事业。”  
不再有澄碧如洗的晴空了。站在长滩静寂的庭院往上看，晕染的血色就徘徊在天际朦胧的雾气中，从未干涸，不曾断绝。  
没人再说话，对于他们父子而言，沉默似乎比话音更能传达自己，仿佛琴弦的共振，在混沌自我中那些难以言明的隐秘情感，都在寂静中融为一体。  
一时间书房又响起了夏末将逝的蝉鸣。  
“还记得我成年那天，你对我说过的话么？” Michael抬起头，没有防备地被淹没在对方那凝视于他的幽深眼眸里——视若珍宝，望而却步。  
“‘你的出生是世界给我最好的馈赠。’”  
“我对此感激不尽。”Michael说，“爸爸。”  
他踏出一步，在那道目光波澜中吻上Vito。  
——是他至死不渝的一往情深。

Vito不知道Michael看着他的时候，是否意识到从彼岸家乡扬起的风也翻涌在他清澈的眼眸里。  
雪也下在那里，那是纽约的雪，和西西里的雨。  
天意难测，世事难违。他认为自己向来生死淡漠，不知何时开始患得患失了起来。是少年长成的惊艳，旷久的爱意。是他浅尝辄止的一个吻，他沉寂的心脏被撩动的声音。  
是神明甘愿走下台阶。然后，便有了小心翼翼，有了忐忑与期盼，欣悦与恍然。在枪与烟花声中，他的心跳震如擂鼓，那不是第一次杀人的惊惶，那份心情——很久以后他才明白——看见自家台阶上他睡熟的脸庞，所有的雷鸣便刹那消失了。他想念他，而终得平息。  
他曾在翻动报纸时偶然瞥见角落里有这么一句话：‘人之所以爱那东西，是因为他就是那东西的一部分。’他想他既是自己的延伸，又不是，因为他的男孩一世无双。  
如今掌心相接的触感与那时无二，却熟悉得令他心悸。他想，这份他给予的习惯，自己也许永远没法处之泰然。也许随着时间推移那些激情与渴望会消散在空气里，但爱是不会的。人们说幸福是对重复的愿望。在人潮，在闹市区，他也曾有一刹那害怕回头，如同害怕黎明时分的梦醒，幻想与现实剥离，他和他从没在一起。  
重复是因为还未习惯。  
于是烛光熄灭后，他总是感到失而复得的欣喜。本以为长久的注视便能览尽铅华，离别之际却发现还自己没有准备好失去霞光，即使他能向西而飞，也赶不上日轮落尽。  
这夕阳隐没的海上最后一人，却还要再次回头，再看一眼。  
他想，这就是家的定义。

***

Michael知道自己曾拥有田园牧歌的生活。  
童年以一种颇为婉转的方式影响着以后，起初是一声风铃，泯没在雨后嘈杂的尘嚣里，直到万籁俱寂，相随的唯有月光形成的倒影，在那时，他会听见一道摇篮曲，那是Vito的嗓音。他听着，仿佛世间的一切皆可在此静默，让曲音在他心里荡出无穷无尽的回响。  
古希腊诗人用葡萄酒来描述海洋，用鲜血描述眼泪，阿基里斯的发色既是金黄也是红棕。在颜色被单独定义之前，早已被用于描绘事物自身的特质。而Vito是彩色的，不似繁华世事那样浓烈，却柔和得足以令人浮想联翩。  
Michael不知道自己勾出了一抹浅浅的微笑，稍纵即逝但Vito会捕捉到。只是嘴角长时间绷紧的肌肉突然放松，就像悬浮在大气中的雾霭，接触到意识的雨幕时陡然落地。  
_我在和想象中的你说话，_ Michael轻轻叹了口气。 _这不正常。_  
_是哪样不正常？在想象中对话，还是因为是我？  
我不知道。_他看着他的方向。 _你离开很久了。_  
_你清楚我已逝去。_ Vito说，嗓音是Michael印象中一如既往的低沉，犹如安抚的羽毛。 _就让我陪着你，并非幻想，只是作为记忆。_  
在想象中对话，言语脱离了舌尖，便脱离了实际意味，变得更轻也敏感。那是理智无法施以绞索的尘世桃源，他知道在那里自己是安全的，就算如今物是人非，他也能回到时间的起点，与谁重将千帆阅尽；或是执手等待斗转星移。于现实而言，不过顷刻之间。  
_我希望没有失去你。_  
Vito温柔笑着，向他俯下身。明知不会有触感，他还是闭上了眼睛。  
_你没有。_ 记忆中的嗓音说。

也期望你我并肩天地共掷春秋，岂愿剩我孤身只手擎苍穹。  
他放任自己沉浸在千头万绪里，想到了那些两情相悦，却无法白头偕老的故事终局。  
阳光斜照进来，驻留在他的额前发间，和煦温暖，像极了一朵小心翼翼的吻。Michael不由自主颤抖了，仿佛刚从一场漫长而古老的梦境中苏醒，船只在冰封消融的海面上缓缓航行，他无需掌舵，因为海洋会送他飘往家的方向。  
他也曾徒劳地想要暂停时间，像是过往年岁中某个夏夜的年少气盛遗留了下来。在纵横繁杂的地下迷宫，他力图先发制人，深谋远虑，以求为这一方天地遮风避雨，只是凯旋的王子并非冠以神谕和月桂登基，却是染血加冕。  
在无数的神话与传说中，退位的国王便从此消隐了。史书不在着于笔墨，人们便会开始遗忘。是甘于平淡的老人，也是开疆拓土，气宇轩昂的青年，他的眼里辉光奕彩，不比日轮暗淡，直到下一位青年接过权杖。  
年轻而骄傲的国王不允许遗忘。他回到西西里，触摸狭窄街道中一扇陈旧的门框，人们告诉他这是Vito的老宅，那便是他的故乡。  
及至今日，他在浅眠中也时常回到长滩，好像从时间尽头如履薄冰地偷取分秒，只为回到幼时的庭院里，那时晚霞还未落尽，Vito手把手教他一个个辨认花园里番茄和橄榄的熟度。男人将他举过肩膀，去摘高处成熟的果实，蜜蜂聚集过来，他闻到橄榄枝叶散发出令人安心的香气，于是便理所当然地相信第二天起床时总能看见仍旧鲜艳的果实与清晨留存的晶莹水露。  
_在我驶离西西里的时候，上天把我带往你的岸 4。_  
他们会在地狱相见，一同穿过阿刻戎河与狄斯城，在无垠沙漠中躲避火雨和妖鸟，到了时钟指向三的一刻，他们将携手望见南方天空闪耀的群星 _5 。_  
_我陪伴了你的出生，你陪伴了我的死亡。_ 他抬起头，看见窗外那片突兀的荒原正开始消退，冰川破碎的声音中，是Vito站在太浩的湖水旁，眼神脉脉一如既往。  
他无需触碰拥抱，在紧贴相依中妄图越过皮肤与脏器的膈膜，或是等到躯体衰亡之后，才能以骸骨相嵌交叠不朽。  
他看着Vito，心知苒苒人生只是永恒黑暗中短暂的一瞬，而他所能拥有的，也不过是任凭秋尽冬藏，奔腾于血脉之中刻入基因的烛火。当它熄灭之际，所幸自己便一同死去。

 _我想，我们是仍是幸运的，我们相处的时光并不比众生更长，也不比众生更短。  
_他走出船屋，去到那片念念不忘的锡安。

“你看见海了吗？”Vito说。  
是的。Michael想。他停顿下来，让思绪在刹那间历经沧海桑田。  
“是的。”他说。

FIN 

\---------------------------------------------

[1] [3] [4] 均出自古罗马诗人维吉尔著《埃涅阿斯纪》，分别为埃涅阿斯对初至西西里和离开西西里的叙述。  
[2] 神话中爱琴海（Aegean）的由来。雅典国王Aegeus在海边盼望外出冒险的儿子归来，看见海洋尽头的黑帆误以为心爱的儿子已死，悲伤跳海自尽。  
[5] 出自中世纪意大利诗人但丁著《神曲》。阿刻戎河、狄斯城：出自《地狱篇》，皆为地狱地名。三刻、群星：出自《炼狱篇》，炼狱的时间点皆为三的倍数，四颗星星在炼狱入口显现。


End file.
